


Addicted to Your Movements

by lukajupiter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admitting, Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I promise, M/M, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukajupiter/pseuds/lukajupiter
Summary: Derek started to watch Stiles' lips, and now he can't stop noticing everything.(Very) loosely based off the prompt: "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can't stop looking at your mouth."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, and not edited as it is late and I am lazy. My tumblr is @lukajupiter, come say hi :)

Derek's hands fist in Stile's soft plaid top as he shoves him against the younger boy's bedroom wall. He could see the way Stiles winces as his spine presses against the plaster. The observation slows down the annoyance that's running through him, and his eyes fix on Stiles's lips. They're moving, they're always moving, stuttering and creating excuses for whatever he'd done, Derek can't even remember.  
He grunts out a few gruff words, interrupting Stiles, and leaves through the window, mind reeling.

\---

It's as though the first observation set off a chain of realization in Derek's mind. His eyes are always on Stiles's mouth, watching his lips more than his eyes when he talks. But his lips aren't the only enrapturing thing about Siles. The lines that form between his eyebrows that Derek just wants to run his fingers over and smooth out. His eyes that glitter when a snappy line or retort passes his lips. They way his hands flick and his arms stretch everywhere until Derek can't decide whether he wants to grab his hands and press them to his lips, break his arms, or press his wrists onto something soft and entirely inappropriate like a mattress.  
And it was killing him.  
It's been a while since Derek has pressed as close to Stiles as he did that afternoon in his bedroom. He's been deliberately staying out of the way of the younger boy, out of his wild movements and clumsy footsteps. Pack meetings were aways hard for him to stay away, especially when movies brought them squished together in front of the TV or around a board game. It didn't help that Derek was always seated across from Stiles when they played cards, because apparently they have allocated seating now. He could see everything Stiles does in concentration from across the table. He bites at the inside of his cheek when he's deciding his next move, and bites his lip when he knows exactly what he's doing and how he's going to beat everyone else into the dirt.  
Somehow everything circles back to Stiles's lips. It's a hot day, abnormally warm for a late March afternoon. The pack's taking advantage of it by throwing the frisbee around Derek's backyard. Stiles disappeared to raid the fridge and returned with a straw in a glass of lemonade and small comments on their frisbee skills. His mouth wraps around the plastic neatly and it was distracting Derek from Jackson's competitive game of Ultimate Frisbee.  
Eventually, Derek turns to Stiles. The lanky boy raises his eyebrows over his glass, moving the ice with his straw.  
"Why the straw?"  
"Why not? You need to embrace the summery feeling while it lasts." Stiles grins at him through the glass, making his face long and warped. He was still annoyingly adorable.  
"It won't last for long, rain's coming tomorrow." Derek catches the frisbee when it flies his way, throwing it smoothly across the grass to Scott.  
"How do you know? Wolfy senses back at it? Did you howl at the moon and the moon showed you the horizon? Ooh, did you blow a piece of grass to the wind and it whispered all of its secrets about the weather?"  
Derek rolls his eyes. "I checked the weather website Beacon Hills uses."  
Stiles gasps. "Was it hard? Doing something so mundane?"  
Derek shook his head fondly, stepping back into the frisbee game with a small grin on his lips.

The pack stays late into the night, feeding on take-away pizza and getting greasy fingerprints over Monopoly money. Jackson leaves first, quitting before he could admit defeat, stepping out into the clear night and leaving the door open so tendrils of cool air run past them. The rest of the pack follows until Stiles is the only one left behind, loudly announcing himself the winner. Derek wanders back from the kitchen, almost surprised Stiles was still here, seated comfortably on the couch with the remote and an expectant expression.  
"So, I know you don't like me," Stiles starts, turning towards the blank television. "But I know for a fact that you haven't seen the new Star Trek and I figured-"  
"I don't."  
Stiles sighed and a weird silence follows his exhale. "Yeah, I figured you'd say you didn't want to watch, but you see, I am the best person to watch-"  
"No, I meant I don't not like you. A movie sounds good." Derek says before he can stop himself, still standing behind the couch.  
"Oh." Siles pats the seat next to him. "Alright, then. We have some awesome movies for you to experience."  
Derek watches the back of Stiles's head as he turns on the TV and navigates through everything with ease. With a small sigh, he moves and sits. Stiles' commentary starts even before the movie has had a chance to introduce itself, and Derek settles into the couch cushions.  
It takes Derek half the movie to realise that Stiles's thigh is pressed against his, and the thought sends prickles through his body. He finds himself watching Stiles discreetly, swapping his focus from the boy and the movie.  
Stiles pauses the movie abruptly, turning to Derek and tucking his feet under his body. He breathes in, suddenly serious. Derek watches him with wary eyes.  
"I know it was getting good," Stiles fiddles with his fingers as he speaks. "But I just wanted to..." He looks up at Derek, his incredible eyes big ad wide in the TV's light. He breathes in again. "Look, just... stop me... if you want."  
With that, Stiles moves forward jerkily and presses his lips against Derek's. Derek stills in surprise but finds himself responding, touching tentative fingers to the bare skin of Stiles's arm.  
Stiles pulls back and the grin he sends to Derek's slack face is bright with surprise. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Do you know how difficult you can be? Especially with your obsession with being half naked. All-" Derek presses another kiss against Stiles's mouth, cutting him off. For a second Derek worries that he will get angry for interrupting, and starts to pull back, an apology on his tongue. But Stiles's lips lift to a smile against Derek's mouth and Derek brings hs hands to the younger boy's waist and pulls him closer.


End file.
